Into The Human World
by Pricat
Summary: Set after MU. A young girl who is lonely and has anxiety meets Sulley one night after he enters her room and a bond begins abd they help each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So this is what happens when you watch Monsters University and your imagination runs wild all weekend long about it but this story I wrote on Deviant Art before I saw the movie and while sleep deprived but it involves Sulley and sert after MU.**

**A young sleepless girl named Jiku who loves monsters and very lonely one night while sketching finds a certain member of Oozma Kappa in her room and they begin to bond plus Sulley tries to help her sleep, since he's so furry like a stuffed animal lol.**

**I hope you guys like and more of this will be on the way soon.**

* * *

Night had fallen and in her bedroom, a young girl with long brunette hair, jade eyes and slender with dark rings around those eyes since she didn't sleep very often but her parents were concerned yet she stayed up sketching creatures beyond wildest imagination especially monsters because she loved them.

She knew they weren't all that scary but just like people, making her smile hugging her stiffed monster her grandmother had made her long ago but she yawned.

Around one or two in the morning, she heard a strange noise as something emerged from her closet making her eyes widen in awe, seeing a monster with horns, purple, soft blue fur with Purpke spots and a tail making her smile as he was trying to scare her.

"Hi." she said waving at him with a smile.

" You're not afraid?

I'm an natural scared!" he said making her laugh.

"I'm Jiku.

What's your name or are you afraid?" she said.

He was curious but worried seeing the dark rings around her eyes since this kid wasn't sleeping and it made alarm bells ring in his head as he may be a monster but he had a heart.

"It's Sullivan, James P

H-How come you're not asleep?" he said sitting on the floor as she sat beside him but curious.

"Because I can't.

I have a lot of worries and I don't sleep so good." she told him.

He sighed understanding and knew this kid needed somebody but was feeling her in his lap which made him a little scared but a good feeling Rose in his heart.

"So you like monsters huh?" he said.

"Yeah you guys kinda help me feel better when other kids are mean to me, because I don't like pink or into boys.

I like drawing a lot." she said yawning.

Sulley was relieved seeing her beginning to sleep looking at the clock seeing it was five and he had to be back getting up and tucking her in.

"Don't go..." he heard her say.

"I-I have to but I'll come back, I promise." he told her.

She nodded as he left through the closet and Jiku was finally asleep

He knew from being at MU that humans were toxic but this young girkl needed him since he needed to know about the human world, so could come at night since this kid rarely slept going back to the monster world before anybody knew he was missing.

He just hoped that she was okay and wouldn't tell others about him just in case, remembering the cabin.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Coming Back

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed .**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

the teacher was talking in her sketchbook but getting sleepy resting her head on the table as some of the other kids laughed since the teacher had called on her.

" This is the fifth time this week Ms Willow but you should sleep." the teacher said as the final bell rang as she ran out of there after putting her stuff away.

"I bet you live in a cave with bats!" a kid mocked referring to her eyes which had dark rings around them.

"I hope Sulley can help, if he comes back." she thought.

She left the school and was going home but her Mom wasn't hoe yet which was good and grabbing a snack while doing homework.

She would stay up again in case Sulley came back.

Night had fallen and Jiku was still up sketching while in pyjamas hearing the closet door open.

A smile crossed her face as it was Sulley but he looked tired making her curious but hoped he was okay as he nodded.

"Yeah just stuff going on.

What about you?" he asked.

"Okay but some kids were mean to me in class because I fell asleep, as usual but my Mom knows I stay up." she said.

She got off her bed and onto the floor since Sulley couldn't fit on there, but he smiled.

"Don't sweat it as bullies are bullies." he said.

She understood but was thinking and were talking hearing him yawn and too tired to go back to the monster world.

He was lying there which Jiku thought was cute resting her head on his shoulder getting sleepy.

She knew that things were gonna be okay now that she had a friend looking out for her and hoped her Mom wouldn't find out

* * *

The next morning when Jiku woke up, her friend was gone making her sigh as she knew her Mom would've caught him if he'd stayed but smiled remembering some of the stories he'd told her about the world he came from, getting dressed for it was Saturday and was drawing some of the things from her dream.

Her Mom was at work so Jiku was on her own which she didn't mind but she heard the closet door open making her stop what she was doing seeing her friend.

"Wanna hang out?" Sulley asked as she nodded.

He threw her something, a monster costume since in his world, his kind were afraid of humans because they were toxic but he had touched her and he hadn't gotten sick making her laugh.

"This is awesome" she said seeing she now had a tail.

sulley laughed at this as they went through the door and Jiku was in awe being in the monster woorld, but they were having fun.

"If anybody asks, just act like you belong here." he said.

"No problem." she said.

He laughed as they were going for ice cream.


End file.
